Panic Attack
by LaZeeWriter
Summary: She can't control them. Thankfully, she has someone to help her through it, though. (Cover is not mine. I suck at summaries.)
**I am completely editing every single thing I have on here. Thoroughly. Also, if you're wondering, "hey, where's the bottom part about the updates?" Well, you see, I've been having issues with copying and pasting the fanfics from the download links. I don't know why, but I am not going to manually type stuff that is not for the fanfic.**

 **WARNINGS: This one-shot involves anxiety and panic attacks. Please be aware reading this.**

* * *

...

...

...

The sound of a pencil rolling on a desk broke the silence that had been lingering for about forty minutes. The black-haired girl stared at the math homework assignment she was given by her substitute teacher, and put her face on the desk, groaning in frustration.

 _I can't understand any of it!_ she thought. _We've never even learned about this in math class!_ She sighed, and turned her head up to look at the alarm clock by Yoshiki's bed. The red numbers read as 8:30. She decided to hold off from the homework until Yoshiki came back.

She lifted her head for a moment so she could move her arms under her chin. She then plopped her head back down. After a little bit, she started to let her thoughts wander. They moved on to one subject, which then moved on to another... which then somehow moved to thoughts of Yoshiki... which then moved to thoughts of how she'd introduce him to her parents... And then, it suddenly happened. Completely suddenly.

Her thoughts had gone negative, thinking about how it'd most likely go terribly if she were to introduce Yoshiki to her parents. Then they went even more negative, going downhill incredibly fast, as she mainly thought about how her father would react to knowing that she had been dating Yoshiki. And God forbid, that familiar tightening feeling in her chest. _Oh no no no no no, please not now,_ she thought, panic coursing throughout her entire body. Tears started to brim at her eyes as her breathing quickened, causing her to feel light-headed. She attempted to take slow and deep breaths to calm down, but that failed. Normally when she had panic attacks, someone was there for her, which would not only help her breathe more easily but to help with stopping the panic attack sooner. Unfortunately, no one was. She turned her head back to the alarm clock.

8:55. She'd be fine for 5 more minutes. Or that's what the logical and calm side of her brain thought, anyway. The rest of her mind was screaming, desperately wanting someone to be there for her and help her through this. She had been having panic attacks since she was thirteen, but this one by far, was the most worst she's ever had. She watched the clock slowly change from 8:55 to 8:56, then to 8:57... to 8:58, and finally, 8:59. As she felt she was about to faint, she heard footsteps from outside the door- and she recognized them. She looked at the alarm clock again.

9:00. Three knocks on the door. She got up, but as soon as she did, black specks danced across her vision, and she almost tripped over something as she shakily walked to the door. She looked through the peephole, just to make sure it was him. A huge flood of relief came over her as she recognized the bleach-blonde, messy hair, and the sharp, yet gentle steel-blue eyes. She put her hand on the doorknob, and twisted it. She pushed the door until it was opened enough so Yoshiki could come in. She saw the warm smile on his face, which then quickly disappeared as he saw that there were some tears brimming at her widened stormy blue orbs, also noticing that she was trembling. He turned around to close the door, and quickly faced her again, worry and concern clearly showing on his face. He wrapped his arms around her to bring her into a light embrace. "Hey...what's wrong, Ayumi?" he asked, speaking softly. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but all that came out was a barely audible squeak.

Yoshiki pulled away from her slightly, so he could see her face. She attempted to speak again, but she couldn't, which caused her to panic even more. Fortunately, Yoshiki understood immediately and pulled her in again for another hug. "It's okay... let's do our breathing exercise, okay?" She nodded against his chest. "Alright... in..." he began to take in a slow, large breath. She attempted to do the same, but it felt as if her breathing was restricted, and as a result, took a much shorter breath. "...and out..." She accidentally let out her breath too quickly. She felt his chin, which was resting lightly on top of her head, move slightly. "Are you doing okay?" She slowly shook her head. "Alright. We'll do this for a little bit more longer, and if it doesn't help, well... We'll go from there, alright?" She nodded, and they continued. It took a little while, but after a few moments, she was able to get her breathing rhythm synced with Yoshiki's.

They were both silent for a bit. Ayumi was still wrapped in Yoshiki's arms, and her breathing rhythm was still synced with his. She moved her head so she could press her cheek against his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his soft breathing. He let a small smile creep onto his lips before pressing his nose into her hair, as he began stroking her back gently. Her panic attack had finally stopped, and all she felt was comfort and warmth.

Ayumi hesitantly, and slowly pulled her face away from where it had rested. She looked up to see Yoshiki looking down at her, with a curious glint in his eyes. She swallowed quietly before finally speaking. "Th...thank you," she murmured. She directed her gaze towards the floor, suddenly feeling awkward.

Yoshiki smiled warmly and shook his head. "It's nothing," he said tenderly. She shyly looked up at him as he spoke. The small girl took in a breath before standing on her toes, as she squeezed her eyes closed out of embarrassment, and pressed a swift, light kiss to his cheek. With her eyes still shut, she stood back down on her feet and buried her face quickly into his chest. "I-I love you," she muttered softly. Yoshiki's smile broadened.

"I love you too."


End file.
